Shattered Mirror
by Jennie
Summary: SPD. Reflections AU and beyond. Sam frees the rangers from Mirloc's mirror dimension, setting another ranger free as well: one who's been thought dead for many years, leaving Sky caught between his future and his past.
1. Chapter 1: Unlocking Dimensions

**Title:** Shattered Mirror

**Author:** Jennie

**Summary:** PRSPD. Reflections AU and beyond. Sam frees the rangers from Mirloc's mirror dimension and ends up setting another ranger free- one who's been presumed dead for fifteen years and Sky is in the middle of it all. Some Sky/Syd in later chapters.

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers and everything associated with them do not belong to me. I'm just a twenty year-old Chem Major studying in Germany and writing fan fic for her sanity.

**AN:** There are a lot of different theories of who Sky's parents are- as well as who the parents of the other rangers are. And after getting obsessed with an earlier season of power rangers (which one will become obvious in the next chapter) and watching SPD on the internet, especially **Reflections**, I couldn't resist this bunny and I hope that you enjoy reading. And to readers of **Light House**, expect another chapter up shortly. I am _not_ abandoning it- I'll be working on these at the same time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic and any comments would be appreciated.

**Chapter 1: **Unlocking Dimensions

"Reflect...on..._this_!"

Sam slams his fist into Mirloc's mirrors, causing them to implode; a cloud of electricity covering the mutant as he screams. "It's all over," Sam states triumphantly, as reflective surfaces everywhere fizzle and as Mirloc bends over in pain, an explosion wracks his body- and the five rangers come tumbling out of the glass doors Mirloc had imprisoned them in.

"Arggg..." Mirloc growls, coming to his feet, as the rangers pick themselves up and get into formation. "Foolish rangers- don't you realize, if you catch me, I'll just escape again? Just ask _him_- he's worthless, just like his father was." Mirloc points at Sky, glaring.

"That's just the lowest!" Syd jumps in. "Sky's dad was a great ranger."

"Yeah, and so is he! He's the best." Bridge quickly continues.

"Right, we're _all_ proud to fight by his side," Z finishes, glaring.

"How touching, but he still doesn't have what it takes to defeat me," Mirloc says, in a voice that is anything _but_ touching. He opens his arms, as if he is the focal point of the universe at that very moment. And in the eyes of the rangers- he is. He can't get away again- and he _won't._

"We'll see about that," Jack replies, reaching for his morpher. "Here, take it-"

"What?" Sky freezes, looking into Jack's eyes. He can't possibly mean it- can he?

"It only seems right that you bring him in." Jack drops the morpher into Sky's hand.

"You sure?"

"Go for it." And with a slight smile and a nod, Sky closes his fingers around the red morpher.

"This one's for you, Dad."

Memories of his dad and mom when he was little, flashes of the funeral, of visits to the grave. The way he felt when his dad swept him up into his arms and hugged him and then swung him around- much to the chagrin of his mother, who was afraid he'd lose his grip and her son would go flying off to oblivion. The way his dad tucked him in at night, right before his mother had to leave, whispering that she'd be back and that she loved him and no matter what, he had to remember that.

His dad teaching him how to play baseball, his dad telling stories of capturing bad guys and being a ranger and how his 'aunt' and 'uncle' got together, and how his mom used to be so bossy when they were rangers- always earning him a mock-slap to the shoulder from his mom. The way his parents were so happy when they got to be together, the way the entire house lit up when his mom was around, the way his dad ruffled his hair and played and taught him how to gang up on his 'uncle' and the best ways to goad his uncle.

But most of all, he remembers the _warmth_ of his dad when he held him close and assured him that everything would be okay. The way his dad would bend down and open up his arms and Sky would _throw_ himself into them and his dad would close his arms around him and pick him up and whisper into his ear that no matter what happened, Sky would never _ever_ be alone. He would _always_ be there for him.

At that moment, Sky could feel his dad.

Sky doesn't believe in ghosts, he doesn't believe of people coming back from the dead either. Death is death- the end. Once you move on, you're through with this earth and the people in it. No reason to hang around and watch or protect or haunt people. When you die, you don't come back.

But he could almost _see_ his dad standing there behind Mirloc, nodding his head in approval.

It is all he needs.

"_SPD Emergency!_"

* * *

The battle's over, Mirloc is defeated. Sky powers down, still full of adrenaline, still full of that certain feeling he used to get as a kid- safety, warmth, hope,- his _dad_. The rest of the rangers congratulate him and yes, he is thrilled that not only is Mirloc being brought to justice, but that _he_- as the red ranger- brought him in.

Yet it still won't change the fact that his dad's dead- and not coming back.

_Your pathetic father...your worthless father..._

Mirloc's words- as much as he hates to admit it- sting. Of course there's not any truth in his words- Mirloc said it only to get to him, only to cause him to fail. All villains are like that and after his years in SPD, he knows not to trust or take any heed of whatever lies the bad guys sprout.

Still doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

Because it _does_.

He knows that deep down his dad wasn't worthless at all. A great ranger, a great man, a great friend. A great father too, though part of that came from pretty much single-handedly raising a young boy, due to the 'conditions' of his parents' marriage and his birth. He always looked up- _still_ looks up to his dad, the shining star of his childhood, the legend that he wants to become someday.

But no matter what _tales_ he knows of his dad- he doesn't really _know_ his dad.

_Knew_. _Knew_ his dad, because it's going on sixteen years that he's been dead.

He knows the basics about his dad. Knows when he served as a ranger, what he was like- 'way too chirpy' was his uncle's favorite way of explaining his dad- knew that he loved his wife and his son more than anything and that he would do _anything_ for his family.

_Did_ everything for his family- to the point of sacrificing his own life.

And while Sky has always missed him, it's even more prominent now, with the red morpher in his hand.

He defeated Mirloc- the one thing his father had _died_ trying- and he had worn the red ranger suit.

And yet he'd give it all up just to see his dad once more.

Get to know him. Ask him what it was like growing up. Ask him about his ranger teams. Get a hug- his aunt and uncle really aren't the hugging type of people- be told that no matter what color he wears as a ranger, his father's still proud of him.

_Worthless._

_Pathetic._

_Saddest story I've ever heard_.

_Damn it_!

It's not freaking fair. His team- his _friends_- are gathered around him and joking and having a merry old time, yet he's stuck in the memories of a five year-old kid who hero-worshipped the one parent who was always there for him-

And then got taken away for _nothing_.

"Thanks, guys," he says, finally unable to take it anymore. "Let's get back to Headquarters." He turns on his heel, ignoring the surprised, the thoughtful, the strange looks from his teammates, just wanting to move on. Dwelling on the situation isn't going to help any. He's gotten his revenge, his justice, his unfinished business taken care of. It's time to move on.

Except that moving on is harder than it seems.

Especially when not more than ten yards in front of him there's a motionless figure on the pavement- right next to a large window.

Mirloc.

Mirloc trapped someone else. Mirloc took someone else away from their family, from their friends, from their life.

He has to help them.

He has to save them- the way he couldn't save his dad.

You were five, Sky, when your dad died. There was nothing you could do.

The voice of reason in his head tries to, well, reason with him, but it isn't working. Irrational thought process or not, if he has the ability to save someone- save another victim of Mirloc, there's nothing in hell that can stop him.

The others catch on, hurry over. He ignores them, kneeling down to examine the unconscious victim. Light colored hair, an old SPD track-suit in the original SPD colors…

He jumps back as if burned, sprawling on the ground, his face a mix of disbelief and…fear?

This cannot be happening.

No way in hell.

"Sky- Sky, are you all right?" Sydney's crouched next to him as Jack calls in for Cruger.

No. "Yes…" He gets up, ignoring her offered hand. "I'm fine. Just lost my balance. Better bring him in," he nods towards the man on the cement.

"Jack's calling it in," she answers, before giving him a look- a look he knows very well. Bridge might be the psychic one, but Syd has female intuition- and he knows from former experience with her, Z and his aunt that females are very good at reading minds at inopportune moments. "Are you sure you're all right?" She scrunches up her nose, "you look as if you've seen a ghost."

He eyes the body, then meets her eyes.

"I have."


	2. Chapter 2: Rumination

**AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter and I hope that you will like this chapter as much as you did the first. As for **Mystic Red**- believe me, I've seen all of SPD, and it wasn't until watching all of it that I drew my conclusions as to who the parents of the rangers are/were. Therefore I'm not just jumping on someone's bandwagon- these ideas occurred to me _on my own_, and if other people share them, then great. And anyways, in this chapter I'm not going into _who_ the guy is. Well, sort of. No names mentioned, though. Unfortunately, that has to wait for next chapter- and now I've just revealed a large plot in next chapter. Oh well. shrugs Some have already guessed, so... Anyways, I'm rambling and am going to stop and simply say that here's chapter two for your enjoyment.

**Chapter 2:** Rumination

He feels detached.

He feels empty.

He feels...as if the world is playing a horrific joke on him, and he's the only one who realizes it.

It's unbelievable.

It's _impossible_.

He visits his dad's grave whenever he can. He attended his _funeral_. He remembers like feeling he lost _both_ parents, for his mother had to leave the day after. A little kid loses his dad in battle and then his own mother takes off and _abandons_ him, was what the people said, after they found out he wasn't living with his mom, but with his aunt and uncle. He remembers the stares full of pity, and the way his mom just kept her arm around him throughout the entire wake, trying to reassure him- trying to reassure _both_ of them- that everything was going to work out.

Yeah, right.

Day after the funeral, his mom's friends- his other aunts and uncles, as it were- appeared and told her it was time to go. He may have been five, but he was precocious for his age- no matter what the adults tried to shove down his throat about seeing her again, he knew the truth. As much as she hated to- and he saw it from the way her tears flowed in a constant torrent of helplessness and bereavement- she _had_ to leave.

One week after losing his father, he lost his mother.

Oh, he doesn't hold it against her. He realized even then that it wasn't her choice, and that it was as painful for her as it was for him. He knows, especially now, that the laws on his parents' situation were sketchy at the time- they're probably not much better now, actually- and that she was forced to go, unless she wanted to risk not only herself, but him as well. He understands- he really does.

Still hurts, though.

And sometimes...sometimes he wonders about her. He knows that technically it ought to be possible for her to check up on him, so she might have at least an idea of what's going on in his life. But he has no way to contact her, no way to let her know that he doesn't hold her departure against her. He thinks about what she might be doing, if she still hangs around with his aunts and uncles, and if she still catches bad guys and if she still has that smile that always made _him_ smile, no matter what happened to him.

Thing is- he knows that she's _alive_. He knows that she has a future and a life and he can speculate all he wants about it, because she's not dead, not _gone_. Sure, she may not be able to live with him. But she still exists somewhere, still breathes, still loves him.

Unlike his dad.

He wouldn't say he was _over_ his dad's death. But he would say that he...accepted it, sort of. He realizes that his dad is gone, not coming back, dead and buried. Sure, he looks up to him; sure, he wants to be like him. But he's not waiting for his dad to come back and give him a hug and ask him to play baseball. When it thunders outside and lightening streaks across the sky, he doesn't wonder what his dad might be doing at that very moment, regardless of how separated the two of them are.

He faces the facts, and the facts are that his father died all those years ago, and that he's not coming back.

The end.

Except...

Destiny had to throw a freaking curve ball.

Syd's worried about him, he knows. But he keeps his distance, keeps his stoic expression, keeps hoping that it _won't_ turn out to be his dad, keeps hoping that it _will_ turn out to be his dad.

He's never felt this confused.

As much as he wants his dad back- and yeah, it would be _great_- he also doesn't want him back. He has come to terms with not having a dad or a mom and just living with his aunt and uncle, who aren't really his aunt and uncle and who aren't really married themselves either. A weird family, but it works. He hasn't let it bother him since seventh grade, when he finally lost his temper and socked Billy Davies and Ricky Martinas, after they called his mom a no-good slut who didn't give a damn about him and called his dad a coward who didn't dare face his family, so he killed himself. It was worth it, he reflects. Sure, his uncle gave him one _hell_ of a lecture, and he had to go without friends or TV for a month. Almost got expelled from school, too, except his uncle just had to drop his dad's name and got the matter cleared up and erased completely from any files and litigation (apparently Mr. and Mrs. Davies didn't take the news well that a kid two years Billy's junior managed to break his nose- though they decided that it really wasn't worth going through with when faced with his uncle's wrath- and his father's connections).

Point is- he never has been one for futile dreaming.

Dead is dead. The end. Infinite. Non-reversible, no refunds.

What the hell is he supposed to _do_ with his dad, now? He's twenty-one, going to be twenty-two in October. He's been legal for three years, has been able to drink alcohol for almost a year and has a job and position and is as independent as a guy could get.

Where does a long-lost father fit in?

"I found something!" His head snaps up as Bridge jumps up, holding a small black box with silver trimming.

An SPD morpher- though one of the wrist units, which were discontinued ten years ago. A buff on SPD history, Sky can name each generation of morphers and who was on every ranger team. Not to mention that this is one he would _never_ forget.

His dad had one just like it.

"Bridge, wait-" He stares at Bridge in horror as he starts to fiddle with it. "Wait for Cruger, it's best-"

Bridge ignores him, too caught up in his newest task, as Z, Jack and Syd gather around him. "I almost got it- this is definitely from SPD, and I think it's an earlier generation of morpher- if I can just crack the algorithm-"

_Please_ no...

_Don't do this, Bridge, I'm not ready..._

"Cadet Carson!"

_Thank God._

Cruger appears, flanked by two medical technicians. Bridge and the others snap to attention, everyone's attention on the commander. "Cadet Tate," he addresses Sky first, to the surprise of everyone, "are you aware of the alleged identity of this man?"

Sky clears his throat, hating that everyone's attention is centered on him. He's never been shy- but at _this_ particular moment, he would rather fade into the background than anything else. "Yes, sir."

"Cadet Carson, tell me the condition of the victim and how you came across him."

Bridge stutters at the sudden change in conversation, before reporting. "He's alive, Commander, but he's not doing too well. It looks like he's hibernating- my dog used to do that, get really tired and then just kind of lie there for hours not doing anything and my mom used to say that he was just tired and storing up energy and that it's called hibernating and-"

"Enough. Landers?"

"After defeating Mirloc, we noticed the unconscious man. Seeing how he's right in front of a window, and Mirloc specialized in trapping people in his mirrors, we drew the conclusion that this person is, indeed, a victim of Mirloc's. We were just trying to identify the body when you arrived, sir." Jack snapped to attention, reporting quickly.

"Stand down, Cadets." Cruger held out a hand for the morpher still in Bridge's hand, motioning towards the medic crew. "Take this man back to Headquarters, Dr. Manx is awaiting his arrival."

Bridge handed over the morpher, stepping out of the way for the med techs. "Here you go, sir. I've never seen a morpher like this, which means it's a very earlier generation-"

"That's enough, Carson." Doggie Cruger examined the morpher in his hands, before turning to Sky. "Tate- would you like to take a look at this?"

He swallowed. "I'd prefer not to, sir."

"Would you like to report to your fellow rangers who SPD suspects the unknown ranger is?"

"Not really, sir."

Why can't Cruger leave it alone? It's bad enough having to deal with the fact that he _might_ have his dad back- reliant on if his dad ever wakes up and if it really _is_ his dad, and just not some imposter or something. Which brings up another question- why is the commander so insistent, when the identity hasn't been proven? Sure, it's _probably_ him- but it's not a hundred percent sure. It very could well be another alien like Slate, taking on the identity of the former ranger. No one will know for certain, until Kat does the appropriate tests.

He really hopes they come up false.

"Why not, Cadet?"

Just leave it _alone,_ already...

"Because," he grits his teeth, clenches his fists, "nothing is proven yet. After dealing with Slate, Commander, I don't believe jumping to conclusions on his identity would be wise."

And it's none of _your_- or their- damn business.

"I see." The dog-like commander falls silent, watching the technicians transport the purported SPD ranger away. "Catch."

And Sky, before he can think, reacts and ends up with the morpher in his hands.

_Dad..._

If he had doubts, they really are gone now. He knows enough about morphers- especially his dad's, which he constantly tried to play with when he was little- to have no further doubts. Morphers _can't_ be replicated- not exactly. Each morpher is a bit different and has its own personal touch. It's the morpher that seeks out the ranger, not the ranger who seeks out the morpher. Sure, SPD morphers are different now, more electronic and man- or alien-made, as the case may be. Morphers are assigned, not blindly picked. But back when SPD first started, when different 'civilian' ranger teams were springing up, morphers had a more...mystic quality to them. While his blue morpher is still connected to the morphing grid, the actual set-up is more technology than...mysticism. There _are_ unexplained components to any ranger morpher. But they no longer rely on a group of 'chosen'- instead, the rangers become rangers first and _then_ receive the morphers.

Unfortunately, that kind of morpher didn't work very well for SPD in the long-run. SPD started to customize morphers to the people they were intended for, instead of searching out the right person for the morpher. And while the system does work- and the morphers are powerful- Sky knows that the older morphers, the ones that actually chose the wearer instead of the other way around- had a different quality- and a different strength of power.

This is his dad's old morpher.

He can _feel_ it. Being careful not to press the button to morph, he runs a finger over it. A one is on the right of the key pad, signifying that this was the first morpher SPD completed, for the first ranger. Red rangers still wear the number 'one' as a token to the first red ranger, just like each color still wears the number in the order that the other morphers were completed in.

He bites back tears, remembering when his dad came home, displaying the new morpher on his wrist, thrilled that the technology finally worked. _"Andros finally tracked down Araxian crystals- they're testy, but powerful and it took a lot of work, but we got them to fit into the setting and connect to the grid- and we've done it! We created the first round of morphers!"_

His mom laughed with him, and Sky remembered that while he _should_ have been in bed by that time, bedtime was forgotten as they celebrated the new accomplishment. "_See, Sky, it's cool. We used the Time Force uniform as a basis- it's one of the few uniforms that weren't based on a particular animal or element or whatever, so we thought it would work the best. Want to see it?" _His dad had taken him into his lap, letting the boy play with the new morpher on his wrist.

At Sky's eager nod, his dad had handed him to his mother, and morphed.

He never forgot that moment.

He never will.

And he will never forget the morpher that started it all.

"Do you have any doubts now, Cadet?"

Cruger's questioning brings him out of his memories. "I-" He blinks furiously, purging the tears from his eyes, before clearing his throat and continuing. "No, sir, I do not. This is irrefutable evidence."

It's final- his dad's alive.

_Alive_.

What the hell is he supposed to do?

Nothing.

Just..._calm down_.

He has to remain calm, in control.

This...it might not mean anything. Sure they have his dad's _body_- but it doesn't mean he'll stay alive.

Is he such a horrible son that he wishes his father _dead_?

Yet...

"Commander, requesting to return to Headquarters, sir."

He has to get away. He has to be able to think this out, figure out what this all means, what consequences it all has.

If his father survives.

_If_.

Cruger eyes him, before nodding. "Request granted, Cadet. I'll see you at Headquarters."

He salutes, though it's half-hearted, his body just following through with familiar motions.

With one last look at his fellow rangers, his friends, he begins to trot off. He thinks he'll take the long way to Headquarters...

But he isn't _that_ far way when Syd speaks up. "_Sky_! Wait! What's going on?"

He slows, but does not stop.

_Get away, get away, you have to get away..._

However, it's Bridge who brings him to a complete stop.

"Syd, the ranger we just found- that's Sky's dad."


	3. Chapter 3: Indisputable

**AN:** Christmas Break is slowly coming, which means while I still have one final and one test, I don't have lab anymore. This means more writing. And since at the moment I'm having the easiest time writing this fic, I'll try to update it fairly often. Not really anything to address this author's note, except to say 'thanks!' once again to those who have read and reviewed and that I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Indisputable**

Bleak.

That's what his future currently looks like. Rubbing his eyes, Sky forces himself to stay awake. It's been hours since they returned from the field, hours since Kat's been working on his dad. Yes, officially and genetically it's been confirmed- the nameless victim of Mirloc is his father. Not that he had any doubt, but now his dad's case file has been reopened, and his status changed from 'declared dead on April 21, 2009' to 'alive'.

Barely.

_Barely_ alive.

"He's not responding to any stimuli, Commander. But his organs are functioning and there is brain activity- though it is slight." Kat shakes her head as she closes the file. "It's amazing enough that he survived this long- and we have no idea what he went through for the past sixteen years in Mirloc's dimension."

"Will he survive?" Cruger questions, Sky looking on. After Bridge's revelation, and Sky's consequential blow up at the green ranger to 'stay the hell out of my business', Cruger apparently deemed it best for the blue ranger to be separated from his teammates until the entire situation could be dealt with. Sky isn't exactly proud of blowing up at Bridge- the ranger looked quite hurt afterwards- but in all honesty- it got to be too much.

His dad is definitely, with no doubt, _alive_.

And he's at a complete loss of what to do.

He doesn't need the entire team breathing down his neck, asking incessant questions, trying to pry information out of him. And so when Cruger ordered him to appear in the medical ward, and ordered the rest of B-squad to stay in the rec room, he was relieved.

But now...now he isn't so sure.

Now he's left alone to face the hard truth that while yes, his dad is currently alive- he may not be that way for much longer.

He has no idea if that's easier or harder.

Having his dad alive would mean he has to get used to having him around again. Not that he doesn't love his dad, but well- how well does he _know_ his dad? And would they even be compatible, as adults? From what little his uncle told him (and to get his uncle to tell him _that_ much was like pulling teeth), his dad had started out as a spoiled rich kid who didn't have a care in the world, and while he did mature into a great leader and a great person, he always retained that...bubbly part of his personality.

Sky is not bubbly in the least.

He knows that he takes more after his mother in personality. He's been told that more than enough. But- what does he have in common with his dad? Sure, they're both rangers. But he isn't even the _red_ ranger- and while he's learned that being red doesn't really matter, at least it would be _something_ he has in common with his dad.

Because, right now?

He's drawing a huge blank.

"I...don't know." Kat answer's Cruger's question.

She doesn't know if he's going to survive.

Does he _really_ need to be wasting time on what it _might_ be like _if_ his dad survives?

Shouldn't he be relishing what little time he has left?

"Is there anything that can be done?" The commander inquires.

"I'm not sure- I can try a few things, but if he isn't responding to stimuli, there's not much I can do. At the most I can forcibly wake him up- and who knows what consequences _that_ might have." Kat shakes her head. "It's already a miracle that he's survived this long. We have no idea of what the conditions were like in the other dimension, Commander. For all we know, he's been unconscious the entire time."

"Do what you must, Doctor. But try to get him at least out of his life-threatening condition." He orders, before turning to Sky. "Cadet Tate- do you wish to stay with him or return to B-Squad?"

"Stay, Sir, if possible." Returning to the others is the last thing he wants at this moment. Syd is going to be all over him, Bridge is going to pout and Jack's going to try to pry out information as well. Z...well, she'll probably be mad at him for blowing up at Bridge. In any case, he does _not_ need to deal with them at the moment.

"Very well, Cadet." Sky salutes as Cruger departs, leaving him alone with Kat, his dad and the beep of various monitors.

"You don't have to stay, Sky," Kat says as the door swishes close. "Go join the others- nothing is going to happen in the next few hours."

"I know," he replies, finally coming around the bed to look at his father. It's the first time he's seen him close up since he died. For obvious reasons, the coffin was closed during the funeral due to the lack of the body. It was assumed that Mirloc had killed him and then simply destroyed the body, or that the body was destroyed in the explosion that followed, as SPD tried to capture him. At the time, no one thought much of it. The helmet found in the rubble was proof enough that the ranger did not make it.

But now, standing in front of his father's bed...

It's so _weird_ to see him looking exactly the same. It doesn't appear as if a day has gone by, much less sixteen years. He looks asleep, as if he had lain down to sleep and simply didn't wake up. If Sky had not lived through the torturous last sixteen years, then he would have thought the entire affair to be a hoax. There is _no_ way you almost end up getting killed by a monster and spend over a decade in another dimension- and then not look a day older.

Except it _is_ true- the proof is right before his eyes.

He can feel Kat's gaze on him, but he ignores her. This is hard enough already, he doesn't need to be coddled or treated like a child. He's not leaving- and that's it.

"Sky, I really think it would be best if you go outside, take your mind off of him. His condition is not going to change in a few hours and..." She trails off and Sky hopes that she finally has gotten the hint. No, he's also sure that his dad's condition is not going to miraculously change, but going outside means facing the others. And stuck between the doubts of having his father back and the changes it will bring, and the doubts of his teammates- he'd rather chose the lesser of the two evils.

It's much easier to brood when you're alone, after all.

Unfortunately, whatever is in charge of the universe seems to have different plans.

Suddenly the high-pitched beep of various machines erupts in the room and Sky finds himself being forcibly removed from the side of the bed- and the room- by Kat. She's definitely much stronger than she looks...

"Out, Sky. I need to figure out what's wrong and right now, you're just in the way."

"But-"

He's left standing in front of a locked door. Brilliant.

What now?

_Something_ is happening to his dad, though he has no clue what. And it's not as if he can waltz back in there, asking what's up- Kat saw to that. So he has to do _something_ else, something to keep him from going insane, from going back to his friends and taking out this...rage? Hurt? Sadness? Relief? Out on them- not when they don't deserve it. Because, yeah, even if Bridge did 'barge' into his business, it's not as if the psychic meant to. The fact that he's psychic and that his powers have been growing are explanation enough. He _knows_ Bridge, and Bridge wouldn't purposely hurt him. Bridge is simply...Bridge, because that really does sum it all up. He's smart, incredibly so, but he's not exactly in control of his powers. His mother's a teacher, his father's a scientist and a teacher, and while Sky's met them and they're quite nice, they're not exactly...worldly. Dr. Carson is _always_ late, Mrs. Carson can be too chipper, and Bridge seems to have gotten all their weird traits. He's a great friend, he really is. But sometimes...you just _have_ to wonder what makes him tick.

And Sky doesn't really feel like doing that at the moment.

He's not in the right mindset for constant questions and getting his feelings read. All right, so he _never_ likes to get his feelings read, but usually he deals with it. Rooming with Bridge means getting inadvertently analyzed. But there are times when he just can't _handle_ it. Not only doesn't he want to overload his friend, but he also wants to keep his feelings private- like anyone else.

There's no one that can understand what's going on with him right now. No one else has lost a parent, to suddenly get them back and then possibly lose them again within less than an hour. No one else can even _begin_ to comprehend what's going through his head right now- memories of his dad, memories of the funeral, memories of his parent together, memories of the last years _without_ him. Memories of signing up for the SPD ranger program, knowing that at fifteen, he didn't have a shot of getting a morpher for years, but not caring, because it's what his dad would have wanted- it's what would have made his dad proud. It's what _did_ make his uncle proud, in his own way, and even though his aunt tried to impress upon him that being a ranger didn't matter- that his dad would be proud of him no matter what and his dad would want him to follow _his_ dreams, not his father's- it didn't register.

His dad was a ranger.

He was going to be a ranger.

Now- finally- he is.

And then his dad turn's back up and he's suddenly in turmoil because of it all.

Who would have ever expected...

No one.

Absolutely, positively no one.

He's supposed to deal with this- _how_?

Avoid Bridge, for one thing.

And then...see what happens.

There's not really anything else he _can_ do. He doesn't have the power to travel through time and-

_Damn._

His uncle.

His uncle might not have the power to travel through time, technically. But he _does_ have the power to take him on- and he _will_, if he learns that his nephew kept the information that his best-friend actually _survived_ away from him.

Sky really _would_ like to avoid getting his rear-end handed to him by his uncle for not telling him. Not only would it hurt- he learned the hard way that you do _not_ piss off his uncle- but Jack would never let him hear the end of it. And knowing his uncle, he'd make sure to do it in front of _everyone_; take his nephew down a few pegs.

So that answers his question about what he's supposed to do while kicked out of his dad's medical room.

Great.

He's already looking forwards to calling.

Rolling his eyes, he makes his way towards the nearest telecom unit; pressing in his access code and then the number he wants to call. It shouldn't take long- SPD _does_ have the best technology on earth and his uncle doesn't exactly have outdated equipment either. Still, it seems like an eternity before the line gets picked up by none other than his uncle himself.

"Kid." Usually seen as an insult by most people, it's always been a word of affection and endearment between the two of them. But he's not in the mood for chat right now.

"He's alive, Eric. My dad's alive."


	4. Chapter 4: Guardian

**AN:** Another relatively speedy update from me, which I hope you enjoy. Everyone, thanks for reading and commenting and I hope that you'll continue to enjoy the fic. Not much else to say, except that this chapter touches on SPD history, as well as Sky's own personal history and homelife. As for the chapter title, well, just think of what "guardian" really means and how Sky feels in this chapter. Have fun reading!

**Chapter 4: Guardian**

He's lost track of time, waiting. It's been longer than an hour, shorter than six, because otherwise his stomach would have grumbled at least once for food. But other than that- nothing.

Lying on his bed, he stares at the photo album he dug out from under his bed. Unlike the picture he kept displayed on his nightstand, with his dad in uniform, and Sky sitting next to him, this album contains pictures from his entire childhood- from birth until he entered SPD. It's the earlier photos he's examining now, the Christmas when he was a baby- one of the two Christmases his mother was allowed to spend with her family. His dad helping him take his first steps. His uncle and dad, with him on his dad's shoulders, both of the adults in full uniform, while he was dressed in his favorite red shirt with the dinosaur- Q-Rex, his uncle always insisted.

The plan _had_ been to go to the zoo, he remembers even now, but things didn't exactly go as planned, when his mom had to leave suddenly- without any warning. So his dad and uncle took him to the dinosaur exhibit at the Reefside museum instead, meeting up with one of his dad's old friends. Dr. O or something...he wasn't sure anymore- after all, he was only four at the time. But the memory stayed with him, the way his dad's friend even let him _touch_ the bones and how his uncle had muttered something about "touching them alive is better" and the way his dad swatted him and told him to "shut up, because the _last_ thing we need is another trip to the dinosaur age".

Most of his early years were split into "when Mom was around" and "when Mom had to leave"- and when he lost his father, they ended up ADD- ante Dad's death- and PDD- post Dad's death. Yes, he is well aware that his aunt and uncle both had a rather perverse sense of humor when it came down to it- but still.

His childhood had been _defined_ with the absence of his father.

And now...yeah. "And now" pretty much summed it up. What would they call _this_ era- post Dad's Death and Return to Life? PDDRL?

He definitely is losing his mind.

_Something_ has to happen now...

The door clicks open.

_Be careful what you wish for..._

Bridge sticks his head in the door, smiling hesitantly- which Sky doesn't really blame him for. After practically tearing his head out while at the scene, he can understand why the green ranger is hesitant around him. "Um, I think your uncle might be here...and you might want to hurry, because he's not very happy..."

* * *

It doesn't take too long to find his uncle. Follow the devastation, his aunt always says, and in this case, she just might be right.

Commander Cruger and he are standing in the SPD foyer- obviously Cruger managed to learn of his arrival and head him off before he could go anywhere or do anything- but that doesn't mean that he's going to go quietly. "-the hell's going on!"

"I assure you, there is no need for-"

"Don't _assure_ me, Cruger, _prove_ it to me! And explain to me why the _hell_ I answer the phone and Sky's telling me that Wes is alive! He's been considered dead _sixteen_ years; don't you think _someone_ could have clued us in earlier?"

All right- that settles it. Sky's _got_ to step in now.

"Eric!" He shouts, appearing in the foyer. "Let me explain."

Both men turn to him, but it's Commander Cruger who addresses him first. "Cadet, I'll leave your uncle in your hands, and go ask Dr. Manx for a progress report." The B-Squad, who assembled to watch the 'discussion', salute as Cruger departs. But Eric's not letting him go that easily.

"Cruger!" The alien turns to face the Quantum Ranger. "The kid lost _both_ his parents in the space of a week, and now he has a chance to get one of them back. You screw up that chance, play with him, and I'll sic my Q-Rex on your ass."

_Please, oh _please _just kill me now..._

"Understood." Doggie nods and leaves.

Which Sky is partly grateful for- he can finally explain the situation to his (extremely over-protective) uncle. On the other hand...it leaves him alone with a hungry school of piranhas, currently masquerading as his ranger team.

"Q-Rex? What's that?"

"Your dad? What's going on?"

"Ooh, so we finally get to meet your family!"

The last is, of course, Sydney. While he's known her for the last four years, ever since she entered SPD, he hasn't ever introduced her to his family. _For a good reason_, he admits to himself. Syd's just too..._upbeat_ for his family. His uncle's more the type to shoot first and ask questions later, and his aunt can freeze people with a glare. Perfect for each other, but a deadly combination- especially against an incredibly perky someone.

Bridge is the only one who remains calm, holding out a gloved-hand to his uncle. "Hello, Mr. Meyers."

"Hello." Eric's never been wordy...and he's met Bridge before. While their respective families have never met, Sky's spent weekends at the Carsons' and Bridge's spent time at Sky's house. Apart from Dru, who turned traitor, Bridge is definitely Sky's closest friend. "Now, are you going to explain what happened or not?"

"Yeah, we want to hear it too." Jack chimes in. _Sigh_. He's beginning to get a headache. "And you didn't introduce us."

Like he gives a damn about manners at this moment?

"Eric, these are my teammates- Jack, Z, Sydney and you know Bridge. Colors are obvious. Guys, this is my uncle." Short, sweet and straight to the point. "Come on, let's head out." He motions outside, already beginning to start out.

"But- wait- you never explained-" Z, Jack and Syd jump in.

The swish of the door closing is the only answer they receive.

* * *

"Nice friends," Eric comments, as they traispe through the SPD training grounds. The two of them have fallen into a rather uneasy silence, after they left the building. It's a pretty nice day, with sunshine and a slight breeze, and it's hard to remember that just hours ago, he was fighting Mirloc, trying to prove that he _was_ worthy of being a ranger-of being his father's son.

And now his dad's alive, in the infirmary, and his uncle's trying to make small talk. _Just tell me _what's _wrong with this picture?_

"They drive me crazy sometimes," he admits, kicking at the grass, staring at the ground.

"Hmm," his uncle says noncommittally, as they continue on their trek. Then, "when I first became a ranger, I was ready to punch out your dad and his team sometimes, they were so _cheery_," he shudders at the word.

"Really?" Sky looks up at his uncle, knowing that he's stalling, but grateful for it.

"Really," Eric keeps his steady pace, refusing to look at his surrogate nephew. "They were so 'we have to be a team, we need you, we want you, you need friends!' And I didn't- at least I thought I didn't. Wasn't until the destruction of the earth was at hand that I realized that maybe, just _maybe_ your dad might be right about not being alone, and needing friends."

"Nice," Sky mutters, glaring at the dirt. "So you guys saved the world and became best buds?" The look his uncle shoots him is a reminder to keep the sarcasm down.

"Hell no. Tentative friends at best, and then your dad was slowly pulling me into _his_ life and by the time I realized what was happening, it was too late. Ended up with friends and a little nephew to boot." Eric's gaze darkens, he shakes his head. "For being a chirpy guy, Wes could be damn underhanded when he set his mind to it."

"Yeah..." For all his memories of his dad- he _was_ five when he 'died'. And it's not like he was paying attention what his uncle and dad were like together. In his mind, his dad and uncle were best friends and his dad loved teasing his uncle. He wouldn't necessarily say that he remembered his dad being deceptive at all- actually, he would have most likely protested greatly against it- but now things had changed.

_Are_ changing.

He didn't really know his dad at _all_ when it came down to it.

_It's really time to shed the hero-worship-tinted glasses._

And suddenly, he finds the story spilling out of him. "We were just having fun at the park, when these monsters started to pop up- monsters that we had already defeated, had already contained. We didn't know what was going on, so Cruger sent me to interrogate Mirloc, this criminal who was locked up on _γ-Orion_, who supposedly knew everything about 'shady characters'. So I went, and interrogated him, and he said he'd only give me information if I promised to do something in return, and I promised, as long as it wasn't giving him a mirror, since he could escape that way. He assured me it wasn't, and told me that we had to look for this alien called 'Slate'- like blank slate- and I returned to Earth and we defeated Slate." He takes a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears that suddenly form in his eyes. There is absolutely _no_ reason why he should be acting like this, so close to tears. It all turned out okay, his dad's alive, and Mirloc is recaptured, on his way to a special prison with no light whatsoever.

He should be _over_ this by now.

But he's not.

"So I return to _γ-Orion_, ask Mirloc what he wants. Says he collects sad memories, wants me to tell him about the worst experience I've had." His breath catches in his throat, and he's suddenly thankful for the weight of the arm his uncle's thrown over his shoulders. "So I tell him about losing dad, what it was like. And- and he _laughs_, Eric, he freaking _laughs _at it. I lost it, it's stupid, and I shouldn't have, but I lost it. Shed a freaking tear, and in a second he was gone, because I gave him the reflective surface he needed!"

Pain.

Fury.

Dismay.

Red.

His vision's gone red from the rage he feels. What an _idiot _he had been, to even _think _of trusting the criminal. Of _course _he was planning on tricking him- and Sky played right into his hands! He's supposed to be a _ranger_- and he screws up like a child.

"And then," he continues, becoming more and more incensed every minute, "I return to SPD and Boom greets me in the hall and goes on about how awful it is that Mirloc escaped, because he's thought responsible for killing Dad- which shocked the hell out of me, because Cruger failed to _mention _that little tidbit of information, and-"

"He _what_?" Until that point, his uncle had just been letting him talk, letting him work through it. But now his uncle's grip on his shoulder tightened, and he was suddenly whirled around to face him. "Cruger sent you in front of Mirloc and didn't _tell_ you about his involvement?"

"No." He looks up into his uncle's dark eyes, meeting them with blinding blue. "He failed to mention that."

"That damn dog..." Eric clenches his fist, turns away. "I _should_ just sic the Q-Rex on him." Sky keeps quiet, just watching his uncle _attempt_ to keep his cool. "This is- it's freaking ridiculous, that's what. You are the _last_ person Cruger should have sent to interrogate Mirloc- and he _knows_ that! He'd better have _one freaking **hell**_ of a reason for it, because otherwise I am going to-"

"It's okay." He interrupts, shaking his head. But, when his uncle gives him that death-glare that used to scare him into confessing everything when he was a kid, he breaks down. Apparently it still works... "Okay, it's not. But we went after Mirloc, and when he ended up capturing us, Sam stepped in and broke his mirrors and then we came sprawling out of the other dimension, and I guess that's what happened to Dad too, because suddenly he was there, unconscious on the pavement, though we didn't realize it at first. Mirloc was taunting me, and everyone was sticking up for me, because I thought it was my fault, and he was saying stuff about Dad- and then Jack tells me that it's my arrest and hands me his morpher..." Damn it, he's _over_ it, there's no reason why he should be tearing up. This is- it's _beneath_ him. He's stronger than this- he doesn't let emotions get in his way.

But he can't stop.

"I got to be _red_, Eric. Jack said to do it for Dad, and I _did_, and I thought that was the end of it. And then, I'm about to head back and I turn around and there's this _body_ lying on the ground and suddenly it's Dad and I had no freaking clue of what to do and Cruger's asking me these questions and Bridge is totally investigating and trying to figure out what's up and then he just _tells_ everyone that it's my dad, and I lost it and screamed at him, and Cruger made me go back to base with him and it's- he's _alive_, Eric, he's _alive_ and I don't know what to do and it's- it's-"

"Calm down." Eric's shaking him, "calm down, kid. You're panicking."

Nodding, he gulps down air, wipes his eyes with his sleeve. His uncle rolls his eyes at the gesture, but he knows he won't say anything. He's _got_ to get a hold of himself...

"Feel better?" At his nod, Eric claps him on the back, gives him a searching glare. "No more panicking. I don't deal with panicky people."

"I don't panic." He boasts, though it's rather pointless, giving his state mere minutes ago.

"You panic." Eric looks pointedly at him, "and you always have, when the situation gets bad enough. Admit it, kid, you're like your mom."

"Mom didn't panic," he argues, "she never lost her head in battle."

"Ha- whatever. But that's not what I meant. Not in battle, she didn't, but she sure panicked a couple of times with your dad. Like right before they got married, she almost took off, she was _that_ freaked. She hid it well, and yeah, in battle she wouldn't panic, but when in her personal life stuff got to be too much, as it did a couple of times- she _had_ to have that alone time or she'd lose it."

"Really." He accepts the information, files it away. Sometime, when he's not so close to...going to pieces, he'll have to ask for more info. While he knows the basics of his parents' lives and stuff, and he knows some stories about his dad, most of what he has are memories. And since they're tinted from the point of view of a five year-old or younger, it suffices to say that a lot of information about his dad- and mom especially- is missing. Eric and Taylor have never been that chatty, the woman even less, since she wasn't constantly around, like his uncle.

Speaking of her...

"Where's Taylor?"

"Doing her own thing." All right, so obviously his uncle isn't going to talk about it. Which probably means that she stormed out and he's giving her a couple of days to cool down. He never understood and probably never will understand the relationship his uncle has with his aunt, but it seems to work for them. No permanent ties to one another, but for the last twenty-one years (and about a year before that) they've been 'together'. Living together off and on, sleeping together, casually dating, splitting the parenting duties when she was at his house (otherwise she had no rights to Sky, seeing how only Eric had the guardianship), and generally making home _home_. He never knew when he'd wake up in the morning and she'd be gone, and vice versa, she always showed up unexpectedly. But she _had_ been like a surrogate mother to him, even when she was pissed with his uncle and was generally staying away from the house.

"So she doesn't know?" He queries and receives a cuff on the head. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Kid, you call me, say two sentences and hang up. What the hell was I supposed to do, alert the whole town? I jumped in the car, hit the sirens and the gas and broke about twenty traffic laws to get here."

"I was wondering how you got here so fast..." They continue their walk, meandering through the grass, ignoring those in the vicinity. Both of them are champions at disregarding what does not interest them. He's grateful for the silence, for the stony company of his uncle. While he _does_ consider his team friends now, none of them except Bridge (and Sydney, slightly) really _know_ him, and realize when he wants his solitude and when he's starved for company but too stubborn to admit it. And Bridge is too...well, in reality he's not that buoyant, but he comes off like it. After sharing quarters with him for the last years, and hanging out together before that, spending time with Bridge's family- Bridge has a hell of a lot more depth than most think, which is why he and Bridge get on well.

Most of the time.

Of course, there are exceptions. But after Dru, Bridge is his best friend and the only friend that truly knows what he thinks about his past. However, he's just really _thankful_ that his uncle's around.

Yeah, he admits it. He's not the loner-ranger persona he gives off. Even the mighty Sky Tate needs someone sometimes.

Just _sometimes_, though.

"You're too much like me," Eric finally says, breaking the silence. This causes Sky to make a full-on halt.

"What?"

"You're too much like me," the elder ranger repeats, persisting onwards. Sky catches up as he continues, "you're exactly how I was when I first got my morpher. And that's- it's not exactly a good thing, Schuyler." Sky blinks. His uncle using his full name- that's a rarity, and a serious measure. "I had a screwed up home life, went to a school with rich snobs-"

"So did I," Sky mutters. He _hated_ that school, but his grandfather's will required that he attend from grade six until his fifteenth year, where he either could enter the SPD Academy or continue at the school. He had, obviously, chosen SPD, but the four years he spent at the school were horrifying enough.

Eric ignores him and carries on. "I was dirt poor, had _nothing_, grew up with a chip on my shoulder and absolutely _no_ sense of trust. It makes sense that I'm screwed up, just ask Taylor. But _you_...yeah, you went through a lot. And I know that having your dad back is going to be hard-"

"If he ever wakes up," Sky adds.

Which is not very certain at the moment…

"If he ever wakes up," Eric amends. "But you need to deal with it, Sky. I know that I'm probably far from the best role model you could have, and that I'm _nothing_ like Wes, and that Taylor and I obviously rubbed off on you, but he's your _dad_. And if he ever wakes up- and it is really him- and whatever, just..." He trails off, searching the horizon for...something. Something elusive and intangible. "At the funeral, no one had a real idea of what went on. No body, just a helmet, no morpher, no trace of Mirloc _or_ Wes... I wasn't an active ranger back then- well, not an active _SPD_ ranger, so technically I wasn't 'privy' to the classified information. Still managed to get it out of Ryan Mitchell-"

"Who?" Sky interjects, curious. His uncle and aunt have _never_ spoken to him about what happened the weeks around his dad's death. Sure, he has his own memories. But since he was five at the time, he only remembers what he perceived then- which wasn't much. Hurt, sadness, a bit of anger, some abandonment, after losing both of his parents, wariness, terror (he had nightmares for a couple years about monsters that were going to attack his uncle and take _him_ away too). Stuff any little kid would go through, if they lost a parent to a monster attack. He didn't understand _why_ it happened or _what_ had happened exactly- all he was told was that his dad had gone to fight a bad alien and that he had died.

It's the first time in his life someone's actually being forthcoming with information about that time.

"Ryan Mitchell- Titanium Lightspeed and the first Green SPD ranger. Wes wasn't the only ranger on the team, kid; there _were_ four others and a sixth to call in in emergencies." His uncle shook his head. "Wes was an idiot- he went after the monster himself. A brave thing, but also an incredibly stupid thing to do, because look what happened. I almost took of Ryan's head when I saw him at the funeral, until he told me the story..."

He waits for Eric to continue, wishing desperately to finally hear what _really_ happened. He doesn't dare interrupt, however, even to encourage him, because he knows it will have the opposite effect. Eric definitely does _not_ like to be told what to do.

"There were several attacks that day, spread around the area. Looking back on it, SPD decided that it had definitely been a trap. But at the time, they just thought it was overzealous aliens or something and split up the ranger team. Jason and Ryan went after one group of three aliens, while Karone and Trini were fighting another pair. And then Mirloc starts attacking and they were already so caught up that Ryan called in Wes, who was _supposed_ to be off that day..."

"I remember," Sky says, examining the ground. "I thought it was cool, because Mom was around and Dad was around and we were just having fun, hanging out."

"Right, and then Ryan called him. Ryan told him to call for back-up, Zack was the sixth ranger and Mike also was in the process of getting another morpher made, since it didn't look like five active rangers on call and one back-up was enough. But Wes refused, said that he didn't want to bother them, it was only _one_... a stupid mistake, and one that pretty much cost him _everything_." Eric stares into space, an indecipherable look on his face.

"Who are the others you mentioned?" Sky finally dares to ask. "Jason and Zack and Mike and Karone and Trini? How did they end up rangers? And what happened to them?"

Eric stayed turned away from his nephew. "You really need to learn your ranger history, kid. As for how they ended up rangers- they were asked or recommended for the job. I don't know the exact schematics of it, but at the time, SPD wasn't ready to train a whole team of new rangers. So they asked for people to take on the morpher, or to recommend those who would be good for the job. The six- seven, if you count Mike- accepted and received the morphers. As for what happened to them..." He stops, shakes his head. "I don't know everything. I haven't been in much contact with the team. But Zack, well, he's obvious- you'd know him as well-"

He's suddenly interrupted as Sky's morpher goes off. Shooting him a look, Sky answers it. "Yes?"


	5. Chapter 5: Breathless

**AN:** I know you're all wondering why it took me so long to update, and I do apologize. First, before Christmas, I got busy, on Christmas I got sick and after Christmas, I ruined my keyboard. I need to get another keyboard or clean my laptop keyboard (milk, frosted flakes and an angry bother do not belong in the vicinity of a laptop), before I do any major typing. Currently I am at the University, using their computer, but I don't really feel like hanging around here for hours every day, after class, to type. Therefore, I have finished this chapter and have no idea when the next chapter will be out, and simply plead that you will be patient and realize that I have NOT abandoned this fic and WILL not. Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed and I hope that you enjoy this belated chapter.

**Chapter 5: Breathless**

He runs.

He leaps and sprints and shouts for the cadets to get out of his way. He's never run this hard, this fast- and it's exhilarating in the same way it terrifies him.

His future will be set in these next few minutes.

It's stupid to think of it like that- he of all people knows that the future is not set in stone, that destinies can be changed, that fate is merely a figure of guidance, but not one that forces obedience. He wouldn't exist if that were the truth. He isn't aware of _all_ the details, but when he was twelve, his aunt and uncle finally 'fessed up to the _real_ story of his mom. Instead of being some undercover special agent on some mission, like he had been lead to believe, they told the truth- she was from a thousand years in the future, and the reason she wasn't allowed to stay with him is because the time line was not to be changed at all costs- which meant she had to stay in the future and was only allowed to come to the past when it was certain nothing major would be changed.

He didn't really _understand_ it at first, but he understood the implications- his mom _was_ just as far away as if she had been on some undercover mission far-out in space, i.e. unreachable. It hurt, but he knew that it wasn't her choice or his or anyone else's in his family- it was Time Force and there was nothing he could do about it. And that was when Eric and Taylor had set him down and hammered it into his head that _nothing_ was his fault, and while no, it wasn't fair- well, the future is always in motion, isn't it? He has the power to take control of his _own_ destiny, no matter what the idiots at Time Force say.

So why does it seem like what's about to happen, what might happen, what _could_ happen in the next couple of minutes is so important?

_Because it _is_. Because you're about to meet up with someone who's been _dead_ the last sixteen years. You visit his grave every other weekend. You leave flowers on it, you keep it kept up, you go there to talk when life is annoying you and you need_ someone_ to listen and not judge._

Even when there's nothing there in that grave, but dirt and a coffin with only, well an empty coffin, really. Technically, there wasn't anything left of his father to bury, but his mom insisted on having _something_ to act as a memorial. So they had a funeral and a coffin, closed, of course, and only a select bunch of people knew that the coffin, in reality, held nothing more than a photo, a suit, and a few mementos his mom, uncle, aunt and even he had tossed in.

Still, regardless of the coffin actually held a body, he had always treated the sacred place as if it at least held _some_ remnant of his father. And so he'd come and sit there when he was troubled, or when he had to get something off of his chest, or even just when he felt like talking. There were times when he _couldn't_ go to Eric and times when he didn't _want_ to- and therefore his dad became the one confidant that he knew would always listen, without judging, and without telling anyone else.

He knew he'd never see him again- that he wasn't coming back, and while it did bother him in a way, sitting on the bench by his grave (and his grandfather's a few feet away), he felt like he wasn't quite alone as he (technically) should be.

Now it's all a lie.

And, yes, he has no freaking clue what the effects are going to be, and frankly, he's terrified.

This- whatever story his dad has, whatever condition his dad's in, what they decide to do in the next minutes- it's going to change _everything_.

He's not sure if he's ready for it.

He doesn't know if he'll _ever_ be ready for it.

But when he and Eric finally arrive in front of the infirmary door- well, this is it.

Meeting his uncle's eyes, he nods, reaches out a hand- and opens the door.

* * *

The first thing he sees is his dad propped up in the bed, Kat prodding him in various places. "And here? Do you feel anything here?" 

"Yes. Yes. Ouch! Yes. Will you _stop_ that?" He swats at her, causing Sky to frown. Either his memories are greatly mistaken, or his dad's not in very good condition at all- not if he misses by several inches- and not because he was trying to.

"I told you- I need to finish assessing your condition. You've been subject to unknown conditions for a number of years, and before that you weren't in great shape either, I bet. I- will you _stop_ that? I'll tie you down if I have to."

Sky bites his lip to keep from smiling- even though it's not exactly fitting of the situation, he can't help but be at least a bit amused over the wounded look his father gives Kat. Unfortunately, she doesn't fall for it. He knows, because he's tried it himself...

"If you'd stop poking me, I'd behave. Actually, if you'd actually give me _answers_, I'd behave." His voice is raspy, and it doesn't seem as if he can catch his breath properly. He's pale, Sky notes, but at least he's sitting up. Maybe...just maybe he _will_ be okay.

"You'll get answers as soon as I finish examining you." Kat rolls her eyes and types something into the terminal next to the bed. "You're stable, at least, and coherent and though overall you're in bad shape, I think the tests are done for now."

"Halleluiah." He says it in such a dry tone that even Kat has to smirk and shake her head. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Actually, Commander, we'd like to know what happened to _you_ first." Cruger steps out from the shadows.

"Cruger." Wes eyes the dog. "I guess I'm not going to get out of it, am I?"

"No."

Sky watches the scene between his commander and his father play out, finding the interaction interesting. While he knows that Cruger and Kat knew his father, due to his prior work as a ranger and at SPD itself (though he doesn't know the exact details), he had no idea of what the relationship between the three was like. But apparently Cruger's just as 'commanding' as ever.

"Figures." His dad rolls his eyes. "Fine. Just- I get one question, okay? I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just please tell me where Sky is?"

That's his cue.

Yet he stays motionless, overwhelmed by the thought of even saying 'hi' to his dad again.

It's too much.

He's a freaking _power ranger_, but he can't bring himself to say hello to a guy stuck in a hospital bed, too weak to get up.

It's ludicrous.

It's humiliating.

It's...

He just can't.

Unfortunately, for Sky, at least, Eric decides to take matters into his own hands.

And shoves him.

"_Wha-_!" He manages to regain his balance before falling completely, and turns to give Eric a death glare. "What the hell was _that_ for?"

"Because you're being a chicken, "Eric replies, straightening his posture. "Now _go_."

Of course, by now, he's caught the attention of all the occupants of the room. His dad is staring at him with confusion, while Kat has a sympathetic smile and Cruger...looks the same. Then again, Cruger's never been one for facial expressions, probably because his physiology doesn't allow it...

"Um, hi." Idiot. _Idiot_. That's _such_ a brilliant way to greet your father, especially if you haven't seen him in sixteen years. Why not just write a sign and paste it onto your forehead with the words "_I'm an idiot, please kick me"_ displayedIt would have the same effect...

"Hi..." His dad displays to sign of recognition, and he's suddenly aware of how much it _hurts_.

His own dad doesn't recognize him. What a loser _he_ must be.

Then he feels his dad's scrutinizing gaze, and meets his eyes. He doesn't know how long they stand there, eyes locked, daring the other to say something- and he doesn't care. The others in the room are silent, letting father and son really get to _see_ another for the first time in over a decade and a half.

"Sky..." His dad whispers, a glimmer of comprehension in his eyes. "You..." He shakes his head, "it- it can't be, you're _five_, not...not _however_ old. You're not an adult...you're a little boy..."

"I'm twenty-one, Dad; I'm turning twenty-two in October. It's been sixteen years." Sky tries to keep his voice steady, tries to be strong. It's unreal, talking to him again. Calling him 'Dad', telling him that he's not five anymore, but an adult. It's so foreign and strange and just doesn't seem like it can be happening...and his dad... he still doesn't seem to get it.

"No, "he says, "_no_, it can't be. It's been only a couple of years at the most, this isn't happening..."

"He's right, "Eric finally steps into the room. "It's been sixteen years, Wes."

"Oh my God..."his voice, already hoarse, becomes almost non-existent, and he begins to cough a hacking cough. Kat immediately springs into action, grabbing equipment sitting next to the bed and leaning over him.

"Obviously, you aren't in as good of condition as we thought. Clear the room, everyone. I need to trach him and set him up on a respirator, before giving him a more thorough examination."

By that time, he's barely conscious, the coughs wracking his body. It's horrible to see him like that, fighting just to _breathe_. But Sky is still transfixed by it, unable to move.

He might die again.

Again.

Somehow, when this all started, he thought that losing his dad again wouldn't matter. He's already died once, so what's a second time? Probably better that way, Sky believed.

But now- actually _faced_ with losing him again? After actually getting to _talk_ to him?

He can't handle it.

Sure, he lost him once. It doesn't mean he has to lose him a second time. It doesn't mean he can deal with it.

_Please, _please_ don't leave me again..._

It's stupid in a way. He's an adult now, but it's affecting him more now than it did when he was a child. He doesn't know if the emotions of childhood just dulled the pain, or if he just didn't _get_ it or what- but it's so much worse at twenty-one.

It feels like he's breaking inside.

"Come on," he hears someone- Eric, his mind supplies- say, and he's being guided out of the room, down the hallway. "Sit," is the next command, and numbly he does so, finding, luckily, a chair beneath him. Moments later Eric's in front of him, his hands on his shoulders. "Snap out of it, kid."

He blinks, staring at Eric, but not seeing him. All he can see is his dad, lying in that bed...

"Kid!"

In the corner of his mind, he knows that Eric's calling him, shaking him, yelling at him.

But he can't move.

He's frozen.

_I'm going to lose my dad again. _

_He's dying._

_I got to say less than twenty words to him._

_He didn't even really recognize me._

_He's going to die._

"Sky! Snap out of it! Schuyler!"

_I barely know him- and now my chance to _get_ to know him is gone._

_Gone._

_Dead._

_He survived only to die._

_It's not _fair

"Schuyler Alexander Tate Collins!"

It's his full name that brings him back to himself, along with a slap.

He _never_ uses his full name.

It had been a tradition in his family to use Tate as a middle name. Apparently some great-great-grandmother or someone had Tate has her maiden name and in honor of her, it was used as a middle name from her children onwards. And Alexander was after his 'uncle' Alex, who his aunt and uncle explained had helped his parents a lot with their situation, after a few misgivings. Evidently, when his mother found out she was pregnant, Alex fought for her to join her lover and future husband in the past, and to be able to return occasionally, instead of being stuck permanently in the future like her superiors wanted. So to honor and thank him for his help, his parents decided to name Sky after him. The Collins...well, it _was_ his last name, though he hadn't used it in years. His mother and uncle, for some reason, decided to have him use 'Tate' legally as his last name, when his mother signed custody over to his uncle. Something about making it easier on everyone or something. He isn't sure- and it doesn't really matter now anyways. He's been Schuyler Alexander Tate for the past sixteen years.

Calling him by the name on his birth certificate? Is definitely a shock. And combined with the slap- his cheek still stings, by the way- it definitely is enough to get him out of that state.

Not a pleasant method, though.

"What the hell-"

"_Look_ at me, Sky." His uncle's voice is steely. "You have to refrain from panicking. I need to go now- I've got an entire crew of Silver Guardians waiting for me, and I should tell Taylor what's going on here. You need to _hang_ in here, and _deal_ with it, okay?"

"Okay..."

"_Okay, _Cadet?"

"Yes, sir."

It's habit to respond that way, and he knows very well that his uncle did it on purpose. Regardless, however, it helps. It gives him focus and while yes, he's still worried- it doesn't overwhelm him anymore.

Eric's always been able to ground him, keep him from losing focus of matters other than battle, other than being a ranger.

Just like panicking, he gets it from his mom. Just like panicking, it's not a good trait. And just like panicking, Eric's the one person who can get him out of it.

It sucks.

"Good." Eric stands up, spies Cruger walking towards them. Sky's unsure whether he should run, hide, or bravely stand his ground and watch his uncle tear into the commander. At the moment, he's leaning towards the running...

It's not going to be pretty.

"Cruger!"

"Meyers, Cadet." The dog walks over, in solemn contemplation. "I assume you are waiting news."

"Hell, we are, Cruger! What the fuck is going on? Sky's told me the basics, but I want to know _right now_ what happened in that room, or I swear my Quantasaurus-"

"Eric, please." Sky interrupts, unable to take it anymore. "Just stop it."

He knows that Eric's just being protective, just looking out for him. Get through to the man, make him your friend- and you'll have a friend for life. Eric doesn't do things half-way, and he's fiercely loyal to those he chooses to accept.

But sometimes it's not what Sky needs.

He's an adult and Eric knows that and on many levels, Eric accepts it. But that protectiveness will never go away, and Eric's always been…almost overbearing, when it comes to matters involving Sky's biological family. Maybe it's because Eric never really had _anyone_ who looked out for him, or maybe it's because somewhere, deep down, Eric blames himself for Wes' death, the fact that he wasn't there, the fact that he didn't even _realize_ his best-friend had passed on, until Jen called him, tearfully, and told him the news.

But whatever the reason may be, Eric is a tad too overprotective when it involves Sky's parents.

And it's the last thing he needs right now.

"Just, tell me- will he survive?" Sky asks, fighting to keep a neutral expression, though the pain is obvious in his eyes.

"I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6: Insomnia

**AN:** I know that it this is long overdue. I'm sorry. But I got writer's block a few times and got busy and sick and my life's a mess at the moment and I never meant to take this long. But hey, at least it's here. And if I do take months before updating again- I have this horrible time focusing on one fic, and if you poke/email/PM/IM me, reminding me about this fic, I'll usually get writing again. I have all these different fics in my head, so whatever idea I'm currently obsessed with is what gets written- unless I'm suddenly reminded of something else. So _remind_ me, and I will get around to updating. I'm going to be quiet and let you read the fic, now. But before I do- _please_ do not kill me when you get to the middle. Don't jump to conclusions until you've read to the end of the chapter. All right? Good. Have fun reading and reviews would be much appreciated.

**Chapter 6: Insomnia**

Sleep.

He should try and get some sleep, Cruger tells him. Take a nap; get his mind off of his dad. It's late, anyhow, and he needs to be rested if- _when_ Grumm attacks again. Previously-dead fathers appearing out of nowhere apparently don't warrant much on the imminent doom scale. Or something like that, because as much as he hates to admit it, he _is_ tired.

Still doesn't mean that he can sleep, though.

Because he can't.

Oh, he's tried. He's been lying in bed for hours now, went to bed straight after diner, actually, a meal he ate in the solitude of his room, and must have counted a million sheep by now. If he were Bridge, he would have given up on sleep by now, started working on some mysterious project to pass the time. But he's not Bridge- Bridge has both his parents, healthy and happy and living in New Tech City- and doing one of his normal activities, reading or studying battle tactics and strategy, aren't going to take his mind off of his dad. He can relate pretty much _everything_ to his dad.

Baseball- the last game they played together.

Cards- his dad was- _is_- a mad poker player, per his uncle.

Battles- his dad used to tell him stories about past battles.

Space- his dad was in space before, once visiting friends currently living on Mirinoi, and once on a mission with other rangers.

Dinosaurs- his dad and uncle once ended up in the dinosaur era.

SPD- hell, his dad helped start it, didn't he?

Reading- his dad would read to him when he was little.

He looks around the room, a sliver of moonlight coming in through the small window. Bridge's guitar- his dad has little musical talent, but would relish singing to annoy his uncle. Toaster- toast was the only thing his dad trusted his mom to make in the kitchen. His photo albums- filled with pictures of his dad and him. Track trophies from SPD he won as a young cadet- his dad would go running mornings with his mom when she was around, and she'd always win the races. Eric and Taylor always said he inherited his speed from his mom...

Thinking about his _mom_ makes him think of his dad.

Does she know that he's alive?

Will someone tell her?

Will she be able to come back, now that he's alive?

Has she moved on- sixteen years _is_ a long time...and he knows that it wouldn't be uncommon for a widow to remarry.

Does he maybe have a half-brother or sister in the future?

Does his dad's grave still exist in the future?

What are they going to do about it now? His dad's alive, he doesn't need a grave anymore...

Will he see his mom again? Or his aunts and uncles? Auntie Nadi said she was going to show him how to charm a girl next time he saw her, when she left after his dad's funeral. And Lukas said he claimed the position of driving instructor when Sky was old enough. Of course, Sky's sixteenth birthday came and went, and Lukas wasn't around for it. Eventually Eric got him a car, taught him how to drive it. And then SPD took over and taught him how to drive the service vehicles. He never held it against Lukas- or Nadi, or Trip or Katie or any of the promises they made him before they left- but he never saw them again. Only his mom and Uncle Alex had refrained from promising anything, except that they loved him and always would.

Slamming his fist into his pillow, he decides it's futile to try and sleep. Two in the freaking morning- his alarm will go off at six, and there's not really a point in getting only four hours. He needs six- no more, no less- to function and he decides to face facts- he's going to be dead on his feet the next day. Whatever. He doesn't care, instead shoving back the covers and grabbing his robe and morpher before shuffling out to the rec room.

He never expected to find Sydney there.

"Hi," she replies, curled up in a chair with a blanket around her.

"Hi," he mumbles, before sitting in the chair across from her. "What-" he clears his throat, "what brings you here at two am?"

"Couldn't sleep," she confesses, pulling up the blanket, "your dad- Cruger told us, also told us to leave you alone, by the way- he made me think of things."

"_My_ dad made _you_ think of things?" Sky eyes the pink ranger. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"Not your dad, specifically," she sniffs, "but more that he died- and now he's suddenly back. It made me think of my dad."

"He's not "suddenly" back- he's in life-threatening condition and Cruger doesn't know if he'll make it through the night." Sky retorts, his anger taking over. "And why the hell does he make you think of your dad? Your dad is alive, or at least he was the other day when you mentioned the jewelry he brought back for you from Italy."

"That's my adoptive dad- my step-dad." Her voice is quiet, but her words are still shocking. "My mom remarried when I was three, my dad- my biological dad- he died when I was two. An accident, I was too young to remember much. I don't really have any memories of him, actually- Aaron Drew is the man I've always seen as my father, as far as I can remember. But I _did_ have another dad, and I...I don't know much about him at all. Just that a couple of years ago, I came across a picture of him and my mom at their wedding and asked who he was...and she told me."

There's...very little he can say to that. To lose a father before even knowing him...it's extremely harsh. "I-I'm sorry," he finally decides on.

"It's okay," she wipes the corners of her eyes, "it really is. I love Dad, and I will always think of him as my true dad, because he _is_- he raised me. But, I don't know...sometimes I get reminded of my dad, and can't help but wonder what it would be like to meet him again, to actually get to know him. My mom...she doesn't talk about him at all, really. And her friends, who I'm pretty sure at least knew him a little, never say anything either. I was thinking about if I had the chance to meet him again, what I'd do." She chuckles softly, "I'd like to think I'd run up to him and give him a hug and ask him to tell me _everything_ about him- but...I don't think I could. I'd- I'd probably act like you are."

"Thanks," he answers dryly, bringing his knees up to his chest. "But...you're right. When I was little, sometimes I'd dream about having him back, and what it would be like. First thing we'd do is play baseball, like he was teaching me before he died. Then we'd get ice cream and then go to the park and come home and Mom would be awaiting us there with dinner on the table- the cooks would do the cooking, though, because Mom managed to burn toast, even-" Syd giggled at that, "And then we'd sit in the living room and we'd all play together and have fun...and suddenly he _is_ back and _nothing_ is like I expected..."

He forgot about that. He forgot about the dreams he used to have, where everything was perfect and his dad was alive. He hasn't have them in years, not since he was about eleven, which is probably when he realized he was old enough to not to dwell in the past and something that couldn't be changed.

Until now.

"Your mom couldn't cook?" Syd seems to notice that he's getting melancholy again and interrupts- something he's thankful for.

"Nope. At least nothing using appliances. She could manage sandwiches if the ingredients were in the fridge, and cereal and stuff like that. But she burned water and over-boiled eggs and Dad finally had her banned from using the oven, stove, microwave, mixer- you name it. She once tried to mix a cake, and ended up with cake batter on the ceiling... When she left, the only appliance she was allowed near- besides the fridge- was the toaster. And even then, she still managed to burn the toast half of the time."

Syd laughed, "my mom's a decent cook. We've got cooks, of course, but she's decent. She has a few dishes only she does, but most of the day-to-day stuff the cook does. Dad probably could make something if he had to, but he doesn't really cook. They're both busy- Daddy with his company and Mom with her school. So," she changes the subject back to Sky's family, "if your mom didn't cook, who did?"

"My dad could cook, but usually the cook did. My grandfather managed the basics, but Dad's decent. The cook was the best, though Phillip sometimes took over."

"Wait- you had a _cook_?" Syd's brow shoots up. "I never thought you came from money- I mean, Tate's not exactly that well known of a name or anything."

"Well," he coughs, suddenly uncomfortable- that is the exact reason his mom and uncle had him go by Tate- "Tate's my middle name. One of them," he amends, "a family tradition, actually. After my Dad died, or- was taken away- my mom signed over custody to my uncle, because she had to leave. And they both decided that I should use 'Tate' as my last name, because it was more inconspicuous."

"Wait- your mom is still around? Or not? The guy that came earlier- he was your uncle, right? That's what Bridge said, though he wouldn't say anything more. And his name _did_ seem slightly familiar... And if Tate isn't really your name, what is?" She sits up straight, Peanuts in her arms. He hadn't noticed the elephant earlier...

"It doesn't matter." He stands up, planning on going back to his room. He didn't mind learning about her dad, and it _is_ nice to know that he's not entirely alone in losing a father, but- he doesn't want to talk about his family. It's too much.

Especially now with his Dad back, things are going to start interfering with his life.

And he _really_ doesn't want that. He has a board of directors who have handled everything since his grandfather's death- and hopefully, they will continue to do so.

"Please, I promise I won't tell anyone else, I just want to know who _you_ really are, Sky. We- we're your _teammates_, and we barely know anything about you. I only know your birthday because Bridge let it slip two years ago, and I barely know anything about your past..."

"That's because you don't need to." He retorts, before seeing her pout and kicking himself for relenting. For some reason, no matter how awful or angry he felt, she could always get him to give in. "Fine. My mom...she's alive. I think. I don't know, since she left after my dad's funeral and I haven't seen her since. She had to go," he quickly added on, after seeing the look in her eyes, "I don't blame her or anything- it's not like she wanted to go. But, see, she and my dad weren't supposed to get together. They broke a lot of rules, getting married and having me. My dad always had custody of me, and my mom came to see us when she could. But we never knew when or how long she'd be around for, and she was only allowed to come in the first place, because of my dad. After he died...she wasn't allowed to stay. She _wanted_ to, but she was forced to go back. She'd be considered a criminal if she didn't, and she would _never_ allowed to go back, if she disobeyed. If she went back willingly, then there's still a chance that she can come back someday, you see?" He rubs his eyes, suddenly tired. Explaining his past- something he has never done before, for Bridge just seemed to always _know_- no doubt due to his powers- is exhausting.

"That's harsh," Syd frowns, "and _why_ wasn't she supposed to get together with your dad?"

He ignores her question, unsure if he should tell her the truth or not, "my uncle isn't my uncle by blood, but my dad's best-friend. They went to school together, and then my grandfather hired him to be a part of a specific branch of the company, and he ended up the commander, along with my dad- though after Dad...left, Eric took over completely, though Dad had also been focused on other things, so Eric was handling most of the work anyway. After Dad's 'death', Mom had Eric take over custody of me. My grandfather wasn't in great shape- he died three years later, actually- so they thought it best that Eric have me from the beginning, so I wouldn't have to go through it twice. I always called Eric my uncle, but technically, he isn't. It's just...easier to explain that way," he pauses, standing up. He's going back to his room now- Bridge at least won't ask him pesky questions and if he has to put up with Bridge's mumblings in his sleep about mutant toasters, at least it's better than taking apart his past and discussing hurtful subjects with Sydney.

"As for my full name," he stops before leaving the room, "it's Schuyler Alexander Tate Collins. Good night, Syd."

He leaves.

* * *

His dad died.

After all that he went through, his father died.

After departing from Sydney, he went to his room and had a fitful hour and a half of sleep, until Cruger came bearing the news.

His father did not make it through the night.

The damage was too severe; he fell into a coma, which quickly progressed into, well, brain failure. His father was brain dead, and at 4:57am, he watched Dr. Manx pull the plug to the life support machines.

He did not shed a tear.

He refuses to, even now.

The grass is damp, staining his pants. He kneels against the fresh dirt, letting fistfuls run through his hand to pool on the grave. A _real_ grave, now- containing a body.

He wonders if someone ever told his mother, and decides that it doesn't matter.

The man had only lived for an extra day.

Eric walks over, lays a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Were anyone else callous enough to ask the question, he would have decked them. Eric's a special case. Eric...his uncle's going through the same thing he is, at the moment. They both have had their hopes brought up, ideas of a second chance filling their heads. And then those plans are sent hurling against the pavement, splattering. There is no second chance anymore. There...never really _was_ a second chance. Really, thinking about it- having his Dad in his life for that one day did nothing more than make him go through the pain of losing him a second time. For Heaven's sake, his dad didn't even _remember_ him- or at least believe that he was an adult now, and not a five year-old.

_It's over, Tate. Move on._ His mind urges him to forget, to force the memories away, and to get on with his life. _It'd probably be best if I didn't remember seeing him again_- and yes, it most likely _would_ be better. Except he can't, for the memories of seeing his father- his incredibly _young_ looking father- lying in that bed, hooked up to the various machines, brow furrowed as he tried to place the _grown_ man before him...

"No," he answers finally, grabbing one last handful of dirt before standing. "No, I'm not. I- I just lost my father _again_. The only other people who know he was even alive for another day are the other rangers, the Commander and Dr Manx. It's like-" his voice catches and he swallows, refusing to become upset, "it's like a freaking _dream_, Eric. Like- like he didn't wake up at all. Like I just imagined the last forty-eight hours, and I'll wake up and we'll be fighting Mirloc, but my dad won't be back. Because- because that _should_ have happened. What's the point of having him around for one measly _day_?"

"I don't know, kid." Eric's voice is surprisingly wet, and Sky wonders if his uncle is actually crying- or at least holding back tears.

He's never seen his uncle cry.

Not even at his dad's first funeral.

"I think," Eric continues, apparently composing himself, "that you should get back to base, and relish the fact that you did get to at least see your dad again. Sure, he didn't really remember you, and you didn't get to talk to him much. But- at least you got to _see_ him."

"Like that matters," he shoves Eric's well-meaning hand off of his shoulder. "Like that freaking matters. He's gone, Eric, he's dead _again_, and there was no point to him coming back in the first place. I- I thought I'd really get to know him again, hang out with him. I thought- hell, I thought you or he would get around to contacting my mom and we'd actually have a chance at being a _family_ again. If he came back- Mom could come back, right?"

"I don't know." The two men stand facing each other over a freshly dug grave holding the most important person in the world to both of them. "I didn't want to contact her until anything was known for sure. There was a chance that he could worsen, that he could die again- like what really happened- and there wasn't a point in raising her hopes up before then. And even if he _did_ survive...it's still not a given that she'd be able to come. You don't know what the last sixteen years have been like for her, Sky. You don't know anything about her anymore- for all you know, she might not be alive either. It's not like in the future, where all they have to do is look in history books to find out about our lives. We have no way of knowing, without actually contacting them- and it's been sixteen years since anyone's heard from Time Force."

"I...I just want my parents back," Sky whispers, his heart clenching in his chest, the hurt making it hard to breathe. He feels like a child again, the same child who was told, all those years ago, that his father had left- and that he wasn't coming back...

He hates the feeling.

He wants- no, _needs_ to be strong.

The dirt still moist in his fist, he glares down at it, willing it to take shape, become the scapegoat he needs to take out his aggression and hurt and sadness, and all the other nasty emotions he's currently dealing with. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. The air is cool, smelling of grass and roses and daffodils and lilies, the flowers decorating the grave. There's a musty undertone, from the dirt in his hands. Damp- the air feels damp, and looking up, he sees a cloud covering the bright sun.

Maybe...maybe it's time to go. Maybe it's time to move on, to forget and forgive. There's nothing really keeping him here anymore, is there? His dad's body might be properly buried, now, but other than that, nothing has truly changed.

"Syd? Mr. Meyers? Commander Cruger is waiting." He whirls around to find Sydney standing a few yards away. She sends him a small reassuring smile.

"We're coming," his uncle speaks up. "Tell Taylor and the Commander that we'll be there in a second."

"Yes, sir." She turns on her heel and returns, while Eric comes over to him.

"Come on, Sky. Taylor's waiting and you _know_ how she hates to wait." He tries to joke, because it's true- his aunt is not patient at all. Not to mention peeved that she didn't know about his dad being "alive" until after he was dead again. At least Sky and Eric got to see him again, talk to him, albeit just a few sentences. She didn't even know until Eric confessed he had to go to the funeral.

"Yeah..." He squeezes his eyes shut, tosses the last handful of dirt onto the grave. "Bye, Dad."

"Sky?"

He turns around, wondering where Bridge came from- but he's not there. Even Eric has left, which means Sky's alone.

"Sky?"

"Hello? Bridge?"

The ground whirls, and Sky reaches out to grasp the tree behind him.

Wait...what tree?

He falls.

"_Sky?_ You need to get up now..."

He lands on the ground- the floor of his bedroom in SPD. Blinking, groaning from hitting his head on the bed frame, he sits up. "What? I- I had this dream..."

"Sky, you need to get up and get ready now. Your aunt and uncle are here, and Cruger needs to talk to you about your dad. Sky- he woke up during the night, and he's asking about you."


End file.
